1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to direct current electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, direct current circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further pertains to direct current arc chambers.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus employing separable contacts exposed to air can be structured to open a power circuit carrying appreciable current. These electrical switching apparatus, such as, for instance, circuit breakers, typically experience arcing as the contacts separate and commonly incorporate arc chambers, such as arc chutes, to help extinguish the arc. Such arc chutes typically comprise a plurality of electrically conductive plates held in spaced relation around the separable contacts by an electrically insulative housing. The arc transfers to the arc plates where it is stretched and cooled until extinguished.
Known molded case circuit breakers (MCCBs) are not specifically designed for use in direct current (DC) applications. When known alternating current (AC) MCCBs are sought to be applied in DC applications, multiple poles are electrically connected in series to achieve the required interruption or switching performance based upon the desired system DC voltage and system DC current.
One of the challenges in DC current interruption/switching, especially at a relatively low DC current, is to drive the arc into the arc interruption chamber. Known DC electrical switching apparatus employ permanent magnets to drive the arc into arc splitting plates. Known problems associated with such permanent magnets in known DC electrical switching apparatus include unidirectional operation of the DC electrical switching apparatus, and two separate arc chambers each including a plurality of arc plates and a set of contacts must be employed to provide bi-directional operation. These problems make it very difficult to implement a permanent magnet design for a typical DC MCCB without a significant increase in size and cost.
There is room for improvement in direct current electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in direct current arc chambers.